Kingdom Hearts-Infinite Galaxy Zero Storm: The Ultimate War Of Light
'' Kingdom Hearts-Infinite Galaxy Zero Storm: The Ultimate War Of Light & Darkness- Legacy Of The Greatest Legends & Most Powerful Beings In The Universe, The True Ultimate Power Of The Heart / Road To The Eternal Path Of The Millennium Age Of Providence ''is a fan fictional multicrossover series. The main crossovers are Digimon Fusion / Digimon Fusion Kai, Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinity Primordial Dragon X-Storm, Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm, Kingdom Hearts XP UNiverse, Tenchi Muyo / Tenchi Universe / Tenchi In Tokyo / Tenchi Muyo GXP / Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Winx Club, Transformers, Roario+ Vampire, Preety Cure, Sonic The Hedgehog, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Devil May Cry, InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh! / Yu-Gi-Oh! GX / Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Medaka Box / Medaka Box Adnormal, & High School Evangelion DXD. ''Plot'' ''Keyblade Grand High Council'' ''Head Masters / Grand Masters'' *''Xehart Light'' *''Selean Licht'' ''Keyblade Masters'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Riku'' *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Queen Artemis'' *''Queen Selenity'' * Queen Serenity *''Princess Haruka'' ''Digi-Destined / Fusion Heart'' ''Ascendats / High Generals'' *'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon:' **'Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon' *'Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon:' **'Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon' *'Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon:' **'Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon' *'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon:' **'Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HeruclesKabuterimon, TyrantKabuterimon' *'Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon:' **'Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon' *'Joe Kido & Gomamon:' **'Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubmarineVikemon' *'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon:' **'Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon' *'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon:' **'Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon' *'Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon:' **'Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingdExamon Ecxalibur Mode' *'Rei Saiba & Lunamon:' **'Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon, Dianamon Burst Mode, CosmicDianamon' *'Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon:' **'Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, WildDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode' *'Jun Motomiya & Lopmon:' **'Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon' *'Kishi " Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon:' **'IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode' *'Ashley Kasasumori & Ogremon:' **'Etemon, KingEtemon, TitanEtemon, TitanEtemon Burst Mode' ''Jurian Royal Family'' ''Masaki Family'' ''Kamiki Family'' ''Galaxy Police'' ''Pretty Cure'' ''Autobots'' ''Primes / Prime Leaders'' ''Autobots'' ''Autobots Combiners'' ''Mini-Cons'' ''Wreckers'' ''Dinobots'' ''Aerialbots'' ''Protectobots'' ''The 9'' ''Maximals'' ''Cybertron Elite Guard'' ''Winx Club'' ''Holy Knights'' High King & High Queen Mythological Guardians Raid Cats Wrecking Dogs Aerial Wizards Dino Royal Guard Hell's Black Halo Battalion Heaven's Holy Cross Squadron Insect Battalion Tailed Masters The X-Masters Holy Knight Colossus Guardians Looney Tune Kingdom Elite Guard ''Loonatics'' ''Battle Brawlers'' Original Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan ''Sonic Heroes'' Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Blitz Team Zero Team Drive ''Angels'' ''God'' ''Seraphim'' ''Fallen Angels'' ''Grigori'' ''Devils'' ''Satans'' * Sirzechs Lucifer * Katerea Leviathan * Ajuka Beelzebub * Fabium Asmodeus * Serafall Mammon * Roygun Belphegor ''Dragons ''True Dragon ''Dragon God'' ''Mythological Deities'' Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu ''Yokai'' ''Secction 13 & The J-Team'' ''Zodiac Masters'' ''Time-Space Administration Bureau'' ''Mages'' Extras * Princess Serenity took over as the New Queen of The Silver Millennium after her mother, Queen Selenity gave her throne to her. * Grand Master Selena Licht is the older sister of Queen Selenity and the aunt of Queen Serenity. * This story is kind of a final mix to Kingdom Hearts III: The Great Power Of The Heart, The Greatest & Ultimate Weapon and Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Battle Of Light & Darkness, The Road To The Eternal Light. * Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko were members of The Hero Faction before they joined NERV. * Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Neon Sailor Moon Holy Dragon Zero Storm Fan Fictions Neo Sailor Moon Primordial God X-Dragon Storm Category:Anime Category:Anime Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Infinity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinity Primordial Dragon X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Infinity Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Infinity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions